Talk:Eden
Untitled The Forerunners did NOT start humanity! The Librarian saw the humans were capable of some day carrying their mantle, so she had the portal built so that they may someday venture to the Ark. She helped protect humanity in that, not start it. Please, do not put the SeeWiki template there, as the actual Eden from Halo has nothing to do with the Eden from the Bible. Kthxbai. GeneralÌṂρεσάḹόґMy 19:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Was that directed at me (the first editor of the talk page) or the creator of the actual wiki page? Because all I did was a simple text edit... (The main username is Rasengan399, btw. I just forgot my password.) yea, thats what i was thinking also, how could the forunners create humanity if 343 Guilty Spark said the the humans are forrunner... im so confused! Whoever wrote the comment above, seriously, do some research. The Forerunner did not create Humanity, nor are Humans 100% the same, though they are very close. The Humans of Earth were unknown to the Forerunner until the Librarian found them, and gave them the Mantle for unspecified reasons. Pay attention to the Terminals and the ARG IRIS, which gives very strong answers to these questions. The comment from 343 Guilty Spark is hard to interpret, but he stated that Humanity were the children, and more importantly, the inheritors of the Forerunner position. As for "you are Forerunner", that is even harder to interpret, but it has nothing to do with the Forerunner creating Humanity. How can they create something that already existed in the first place, and they only found at a later date? The theory of Humanity being created by the Forerunner simply doesn't make sense in the context of all the publicly available information on this topic. Bungie either deliberately made this issue vague and difficult to interpret, or they used the desire to have the Forerunner being "mysterious" as a cover and excuse for inconsistent and sloppy storytelling. Perhaps they couldn't decide exactly what the relationship between Humans and the Forerunner precisely is, so they put garbled and conflicting information out and expect people to make their own interpretations, because they were incapable of doing so themselves. A good example of this is ARG Iris, the terminals, which point out that Humanity was found by the Forerunner, saved, and annointed, and then comes Halo: Contact Harvest, which appeared to say that Humans are Forerunner, just like the 343 GS quote. What you have there is clear, Bungie given material saying one thing, but then other material saying something entirely different, and two of these pieces of information are within one package. Either they love vague storytelling, or they're too lazy, incompetent, and unwilling to answer the question properly. I'd suspect it is a mix of a desire for vagueness and mystery, and not wanting to put in the effort to put the audience on the right path to a correct interpretation. I think it is a mix of artistic decision and simple incompetence and laziness. This article should be fixed, for it is currently a joke. --Exalted Obliteration 19:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't this mean that most of modern christianity is based off of the forerunners. Like the Ark, the Flood, Eden, and several other things.